


Give or take

by ThreeDaysofRain



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Misunderstandings, Power Dynamics, Robot/Human Relationships, Sexual Roleplay, Tenderness, Trans Male Character, and making it better, but in the early stages, stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeDaysofRain/pseuds/ThreeDaysofRain
Summary: “I am an Imperial enforcer droid,” said Kay, a notch more determined. He straightened, his luminous eyes oddly haunting in the dim. “One part of me wishes to keep that as far from you as possible.”Cassian squeezed his knuckles, swallowed.“And the other?” he managed.“Finds your interest in what that might entail… appealing.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I refer to Cassian’s clitoris as his cock. There is also a very mild reference to blood, but not in a sexual way. I hope you enjoy, kudos and comments are always loved and appreciated! :’)

It was cold, Cassian’s exhale a pale fog on the air. Kaytoo was warm in the places they touched- the seam of Cassian’s collarbone, small of back, the carved dip of his waist. Kaytoo’s fingers were smooth- _shy_ even- seeking along the edge of Cassian’s jacket, the brim of his belt. His other hand pressed Cassian’s shoulders to the wall behind him, brows resting together as K-2 dipped forward.

“It’s okay, go on...” Cassian managed, fingers clutching into the droid’s hand. He sucked a breath, leaned back. Kaytoo responded, carefully increasing the pressure of his hold.

“Is this alright?” K-2 hesitated as Cassian made a sound, husky and guttural. “I worry I may be hurting you.”

“Keep going,” Cassian reassured him. His skin prickled with sweat, the cool metal of Kay’s forearm pinning him to the surface. He put together a semblance of thoughts- I like it, I trust you, I’m not _that_ breakable- but then Kay’s hand closed around his wrists, restrained his arms to his chest, and all he could manage was _“don’t worry._ ”

“Of course I’ll _worry_ , if I think there’s a chance I’m being too forceful,” K-2 replied, indignant. His tone had risen a gradient, which Cassian knew was, in his own way, fond.

Slowly, Kay turned the outer plating of his wrist, gently firmed his hold again. Cassian nodded, shivered violently- the droid’s opposite hand was occupied in a way that made him hiss and cry out at the same time, thighs tensed against the wall. He was wet, Kay’s fingertips hard. They unfurled against his cock, tentatively stroking into his shape. He encouraged- eyebrows knotted, breathy laughs in between deliberate groans. _You’re getting too good at this._

“What if I’d like you to be?” Cassian murmured, the suggestion echoing the twitch at the corner of his mouth.

“You’d like me to be…” Kaytoo intoned, a flicker of recognition in the question. His fingers continued downwards, palm shuddering and Cassian’s grin falling clumsily slack.

“More… forceful… _oh_ - _h_ -” the words leaked into a growl, his fingers gritted and he pulled, reckless, causing Kaytoo’s less forgiving torso to fall heavily against his chest.

Kaytoo jerked back in surprise, and Cassian, who had balanced most of his weight into the droid, suddenly found himself as unsteady as he was lightheaded. He stumbled, overcorrected, saw Kay quickly snap an arm to catch him. The best they managed was an awkward landing, Cassian’s nose colliding with some part of Kay’s outer plating in the process. The rebel blinked, apologetic, then gave a stuffed-up sort of laugh.

“Ouch?” he tried, eyes watering from the sting. Kaytoo remained still and rigid, a good deal less amused.

“What was that?”

At first, Cassian thought he’d misheard- the droid was blunt at the best of times, and his questions on more intimate matters were often as endearing as they were erroneous.

“You’ll have to be more specific.” He raised a wry eyebrow, hair dripping sweat over his cheeks. His fingers were still trembling as he fumbled for his belt.

“You pulled me into you,” K-2 said tersely. “In a manner that could have hurt you. _I_ could have hurt you.”

Cassian heard a low whirr of something inside Kaytoo’s chest, an unfamiliar urgency to the sound. The droid, perhaps aware of it too, wrapped his arms uncomfortably over his front. When Cassian reached for him, he maneuvered crossly backward, eyes bright and posture wary. Cassian felt his throat tighten, euphoria fading to something less tangible.

“Kay, I’m so sorry,” he said quietly. In hindsight, the action now seemed rash and embarrassing. “I got caught-up in the moment, I shouldn’t have put you in that position.”

“Don’t concern yourself with my _position_ ,” Kay retorted, now clearly upset. “It’s _you_ that I’m-”

The droid stopped abruptly. Cassian wanted to move closer, think more clearly, translate his regret into something they could both understand. Instead he could only stare, numb, realising seconds later that a trickle of blood was leaking from his nose, tracing down over his lip.

“Huh. I’ve had worse,” Cassian sniffed, tried a smile. He could barely feel it, quickly grazed his mouth across his wrist. “There. Better. I’m fine.”

Kaytoo, who usually insisted on assessing the smallest of Cassian’s injuries and drawing his own conclusions, promptly rose to his full height.

“Yes. All fixed,” he said briskly, his processors echoing with that same discordant humming. Cassian's smile fell. “I’m so very glad.”

The droid turned, left Cassian’s quarters without a look behind him. For the first time, Cassian wished he had the words to call him back.

-

In the day that followed, K-2 was excessively polite. There were no glances across the strategy room, no taciturn comments on his planning and preparation. K-2 had even refrained from bringing the most buoyant of new recruits into line, offering assistance instead of dispiriting odds. Far from a matchless show of self-restraint, the droid simply appeared oblivious.

Cassian, too, found himself distracted. The oversights of his colleagues- normally endured with patience- now irked him beyond what he could conceal. Other rebels noticed, took more care, and this irked him too. By the time he dragged into his quarters that evening, he was almost exhausted enough to consider sleep.

“Oh. I thought you were attending a briefing.”

Cassian startled, snapped to attention. Kay was hovering near his bedside, Cassian wondered if anyone still bothered with a code. He shut the door.

“I rescheduled it.”

They glared at each other- or, Kaytoo didn’t dim his eyes at least- and Cassian suddenly felt more consoled than he had all day.

“Yes. Well. I hoped to engage you alone,” K-2 said curtly. Hesitated. “I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

Cassian took a breath, but K-2 raised his hand- an unusual gesture for him- and more spontaneous than assertive. Cassian exhaled, nodded once instead.

“I feel badly. I’ve made you feel badly. You were excited and it affects me to see you that way. Pleases me, I mean.”

Cassian ran a hand over his mouth, hid the frown that threatened to interrupt.

“I needn’t have reacted so strongly to something you didn’t set out to do. I became disproportionately concerned.”

The droid’s posture didn’t waver, but his volume dropped a few levels.

“The actions we were moving toward run quite close to my primary coding, which is…” he fixated on the rebel’s supply kit for a moment, a hand brushed self-consciously over his Imperial crest. “...not gentle.”

Cassian made to speak again, but K-2 hushed him with another improvised motion, tried to decide whether he should approach or sit on the bed.

“The point I’m attempting to make is, I regret it,” Kay finished. He dipped his head a fraction, drooped closer. “The supplementary point being, hearing myself talk is apparently as painful as your attempts at analysis. _Almost_ as painful,” he corrected.

Cassian laughed, more grateful for the jibe than he could show. He wasn’t sure if a hug would be welcome, but Kaytoo seemed to intuit the thought, leaned down and ventured an arm around Cassian’s back. Tighter, when Cassian returned it.

“Listen,” Cassian said eventually, drawing back from Kay’s shoulder. “I’m not saying I don’t appreciate this. I do.”

“But?” Kaytoo said pointedly, quashing any further inclinations of thanks. Cassian shot him another smile.

“But you weren’t wrong. I should have discussed it with you first.”

Kaytoo continued staring, that same indiscernible humming muffled within his chest.

“So,” the droid said tentatively, paused to collect himself. “Let’s discuss it now.”

There was a silence, during which Cassian came close to shrugging it off, laughing, and putting an end to the whole thing. It had barely been more than a whim- a stupid one, as it turned out- certainly nothing he’d ever consciously debated. And yet, the more he allowed himself to consider it, the warmer his face became. At best it was ridiculous, at worst…

He glanced at his friend, who was still hunching into himself in an effort not to tower over Cassian. Cassian twitched his head, clenched his jaw.

At worst, downright offensive.

“Cassian,” Kaytoo said softly. “Despite my overriding instinct to protect you, I am not inherently averse to exploring various forms of intimacy. Nor do I find the idea of them peculiar.”

_Well, that makes one of us._

“I am an Imperial enforcer droid,” said Kay, a notch more determined. He straightened, his luminous eyes oddly haunting in the dim. “One part of me wishes to keep that as far from you as possible.”

Cassian squeezed his knuckles, swallowed.

“And the other?” he managed.

“Finds your interest in what that might entail… appealing.”

Cassian looked away, made a half-hearted reassessment of the supply kit Kaytoo had noticed.

It didn’t work any better for him either.

“I see the suggestion makes you uncomfortable,” K-2 said crisply. Cassian grimaced, thumbs hooked in his pockets.

“Perhaps,” Kay continued, in a less discernible tone. “You would feel more comfortable, if I did not give you the choice.”

Cassian glanced at him- his sleek, looming form, scrapes and scratches from long before they’d met. The droid’s arms- usually carelessly slung against his sides- had braced with readiness, his stance measured and alert. Cassian ran his tongue over his teeth, flickered a smile. Or a challenge.

“I’d like to see you try.”

They’d fought before- playfully, to make a point, or to test some new training of Cassian’s. This time Cassian didn’t hold back, lunged sharply to Kay’s side. In a single, swift motion, he brought the heel of his hand beneath one of Kay’s balance circuits, the impact enough to delay the droid. He spun, ducked, then whipped toward his utility satchel at the other side of the room.

He hadn’t put a foot of distance between them before Kay’s long arm came swinging round, fist closing at the collar of his shirt. Cassian felt himself near lifted from the floor, dragged backward and dumped unceremoniously against the supply table where he started.

He burst out laughing.

“Really, Captain Andor.” K-2 released his grip, a little exasperated. “The supply kit was _right_ behind you. The weighted energy netting would have been a far more appropriate choice.”

Still grinning, Cassian held up both hands- _roger that, it’s been a long day._

“In any case,” K-2 continued, “procedure now mandates that you be handled with greater caution, given your demonstrated capacity for willful resistance.”

His blood was still racing from the rush, and Kay’s affected Imperial manner piqued his interest more than he wanted to admit. As countless missions had proved, the droid was, by nature, a terribly unconvincing liar.

But these weren’t lies.

Somehow, in the depths of his primary coding, Kaytoo’s protocols for dealing with a rebel infiltration had been preserved. And, as the droid calmly scanned him for concealed weapons, he found it more and more difficult to pretend he didn’t like it.

“You are to be taken to the captive holding cell, where you will remain until further notice.”

In a surprisingly precise maneuver, Kay twisted Cassian’s right arm behind his back, caught the left one when Cassian tried to struggle.

“Wait… wait,” Cassian spluttered, not meaning to sound quite so breathless. Kaytoo halted mid-march, though where he actually planned to take them was anyone’s guess.

“Any offers of information in exchange for your freedom must be bartered with the General,” K-2 said in a monotone. “Walk.”

He shoved Cassian roughly forward, Cassian wrestled a few more steps before trying again.

“I’ll set my own bargains,” he heard himself say. “There must be things that you want. More than this.”

Kaytoo made a distinctive scoffing noise- a newly learned mannerism- and Cassian glanced around, curious. Whatever Kay thought of this direction in the roleplay, his body language gave nothing away.

“You greatly overestimate my capacity for _want_ , Captain,” he said briskly. But Cassian felt the metal fingers loosen.

“Maybe,” said Cassian, barely a whisper, “but I don’t think you’ve overestimated mine.”

Gently, Cassian turned around, took Kay’s larger hand between two of his own. Kay was peering at him intently, his posture stiff and menacing. Whether for excitement or a reflexive sense of threat, Cassian felt a surge of adrenaline dart up his spine.

He slowly traveled their fingers between his legs, his cock swollen and slick, dampening his briefs. Kaytoo gave a twitch of astonishment, detached formality swapped for hopeful affection.

“Did… I do that?” he blurted, then flinched his head, annoyed at himself for the lapse in character.

Cassian hid a smile, reached his opposite hand around Kay’s neck. The droid allowed himself to tip forward, and Cassian pressed a kiss below one of his glowing eyes.

“Well don’t get me too flustered, I’m not done detaining you,” K-2 retorted, incredulous. “God, maybe it’s a good thing I _was_ reprogrammed, one smile from the rebel Captain and-”

“Shush, you,” Cassian chuckled, kissed below his other eye in turn. Kay’s chest made an uncalculated whirr, the droid fidgeting away in an attempt to gather his bearings.

“ _Right_ ,” K-2 snapped, but Cassian was already tugging him toward the bed, straddling his lap when he sat down.

“Yes…?” Cassian hummed, arching his back and returning Kay’s palm to the wetness of his cock. Kaytoo applied a deliberate, rolling pressure, and Cassian felt a prickle of heat uncoil within his stomach.

“Yes. ...as you were,” K-2 managed, the whirring unmistakable as Cassian’s gasps drew shorter, tangled and needful. The metal fingers slipped and unwound, straining against the pull of Cassian’s trousers, the rebel gritting his teeth.

“Hold me down,” Cassian growled, thighs clenched against the harder plating of Kay’s. “...I want your fingers inside me.”

Kaytoo’s processors made an audible pop, but Cassian didn’t have long to consider it. The droid flipped him on his back, wedged his free hand into Cassian’s shoulder. His grip was strong, unrelenting. Kay listened for Cassian’s response, and when it came in the form of a heady exhale, moved a single digit to the fold of his opening, tenderly pushing into the slit.

“Another,” Cassian murmured, boots braced against the edge of the mattress, knees digging into Kay’s torso.

“Another will be a lot,” Kaytoo offered, but Cassian could feel himself stretched for it, tilted his hips so that Kay could get in. Slowly, the droid stroked a second fingertip around his entrance, his longer digits soaked up to the knuckle. He eased his middle finger alongside the first, and Cassian filled his lungs, deep, groaned into the breadth of them. When his muscles seized, Kay pulsed gently back and forth, teasing until Cassian began to flinch and tremble, small surges of pleasure rippling through his core.

“Mmhm, keep going...” Cassian nodded fiercely, and Kaytoo leaned closer, the weight of him compounding the throbbing to a bright, reeling crest. He shouted, torn and senseless as Kay’s fingers plunged and tucked, shuddered, pulled him over the brim. It was a freefall, glinting and opaque, his vision blurred and sounds vicious in the dim.

“Cassian? Cassian, are you alright? Did you come?” Kay was babbling as he caught his breath, chest heaving and mouth ajar.

“Hey, yeah, yeah-” Cassian gasped, threw him a weak grin. He cupped a palm to the side of Kaytoo’s face, choked out a laugh when he realised how soppy he must look.

“Oh. I wasn’t certain. But you do look very relieved,” K-2 answered, his pitch returning to a satisfied neutral.

Cassian was too spent to do much more than laugh. He let his arms flop over Kay’s upper back, listened to the muted swish of the droid’s thermal regulators. He wanted to tell Kaytoo he appreciated it. Or more to the point, that he cared. That it mattered. The closer he veered to the words he was looking for, the stickier his throat became.

“Do you want to do one more crazy thing tonight,” he ventured, offhand. “And lay with me awhile?”

The droid was unreadable, still caged awkwardly over Cassian’s smaller frame. Cassian knew there was little practicality to it, his bunk wasn’t a charging dock, ill-fitting even for him.

“That _would_ be wild,” Kaytoo agreed. Softened his posture to sink into Cassian’s.

Cassian mumbled something, Kay didn’t ask. He waited until Cassian’s breathing eventually slowed, then gave a tentative shuffle, Cassian thought to get up. Instead, the droid rearranged, shyly lowered his head to the middle of Cassian’s chest.

Somewhere, between the dark and wherever it was they called home, Captain Cassian Andor smiled.

-


End file.
